


You've Got the Upper Hand (But I Like the Way You Use It)

by sakuranomi808



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Coming Untouched, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lap Sex, M/M, PWP, Sam is still really young in this, Weecest, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranomi808/pseuds/sakuranomi808
Summary: Continuation of my previous fic, though now the boys are in an established relationship. Told from Dean's POV this time, hopefully giving insight into how he feels about Sam at this age. They are around 13/17 here.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	You've Got the Upper Hand (But I Like the Way You Use It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just porn for the sake of it, because young Sam and Dean are hot like that.

Ever since this thing had started between them, Dean realized two things:

(1) Sam put his whole body and soul into everything he did including this, and  
(2) Even though Sam seemed really desperate for it sometimes, Dean was completely and utterly at his little brother’s mercy

He would never let Sam know this, of course; had to at least try to maintain the upper hand somehow, being the older brother and all. It had started with Sam not-so-accidentally walking in on Dean jerking off (obviously Dean knew what time Sam would come home from school), and eventually escalated to handjobs (not difficult to convince Sam that it felt better when it was someone else’s hand) and then blowjobs (“mouths are definitely better than hands, Sammy”), and now -- this. 

They were sitting on the bed in a shitty motel room together, or rather Dean was sitting up against the headboard and Sam was in his lap straddling his hips, grabby little hands curled around Dean’s shirt collar, warm, wet mouth sucking eagerly at Dean’s neck. Some lame movie was playing on the television a few feet away, but Dean had no idea what it was. 

“Careful Sammy,” Dean murmured. “Don’t leave a mark.” 

Sam mumbled something that sounded like, “I know,” but it didn’t really matter. Dean almost wished that he would; wondered if Dad would even notice or care.

Dean reached up to thread his fingers through his brother’s too-long hair and urged him into a kiss that Sam eagerly melted into. The kid loved to kiss, always twisted his tongue perfectly against Dean’s, nipping and teasing at his lips in a way that got Dean from zero to hard-as-nails in no time flat. Not that he needed any assistance in that department tonight. He’d lost track of how long they’d been making out; could’ve been close to a half-hour by now, and Dean was so hard that it was kind of starting to ache. 

“Sam,” Dean said, once their lips finally parted. “I- Would you- suck me off?” 

“Uh uh,” Sam shook his head. “No, Dean. I want you to fuck me.” 

Dean hummed softly, thoughtfully, pretending to consider the willing offer of his brother’s ass like there was even a possibility of him turning it down. “I dunno. It’s getting pretty late,” he said evenly, fully anticipating what Sam’s response would be. 

“Dean,” Sam huffed, drawing out his name into two indignant syllables. “Come on. I already got myself ready and everything.” 

“You- you what?” Dean breathed, searching his brother’s eyes. People sometimes commented that the two of them looked alike, but Dean didn’t see it, couldn’t see anything similar between him and his brother other than the same dark hazel eyes they shared. They had the same temper though; same hot Winchester blood coursing through their veins, which was way more arousing than it had any right to be. 

“In the shower, after I got home from school,” Sam explained. “I got myself ready for you.” He grabbed a hold of Dean’s hand and not-so-subtly shoved it down into the back of his sweatpants and briefs. “See?”

“Jesus Christ,” Dean practically whimpered. He slid his fingers further down tentatively, biting back a moan when he realized that Sam’s hole was all lube-slicked and wet, the usually tight ring of muscle giving easily when he dipped one finger passed the rim. “Couldn’t wait for me to do it for you?” 

“Wanted you so bad,” Sam breathed. “Was thinking about it all day.” He pushed himself up onto his knees and got to work unbuttoning and unzipping Dean’s pants. Dean lifted up enough to let Sam shove his briefs down to his thighs, but then he stopped Sam from going any further. 

“Turn around,” Dean instructed. “Just trust me, okay Sammy?” He grabbed the remote control and flicked the television off while Sam took the time to kick his pants and briefs off, and then his t-shirt joined the rumpled pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. Dean had seen this in a porn clip online and had been dying to try it with Sam, but he couldn’t seem to find the right moment to bring it up. But now - 

It took a bit of maneuvering but Dean managed to guide Sam back down to straddle his lap again, except now with his back to Dean’s chest. Sam caught on pretty quickly and leaned forward a little, letting Dean guide his stiff length into Sam’s dripping hole. They both moaned through it as Sam slowly sank down. Dean’s gaze was glued to the filthy-hot sight of his stiff flesh disappearing gradually into his brother’s body, all the way down until he was fully sheathed in Sam’s tight heat. He could feel every ridge, every fold, every perfect satin-smooth inch completely surrounding him and it was beyond perfect: like being caught out in the freezing cold and finally coming home. But now Sam was trembling, so Dean pressed a kiss to his shoulder, whispering quiet words of comfort against the heated skin there as he curled his arms tight around Sam’s torso to press his back flush against Dean’s chest. 

“You all right?” Dean finally asked, when he felt Sam’s muscles begin to flutter and relax around him.

“Feels so huge,” Sam whispered. “It’s different… but so good. Love when you fill me up like this.” 

A swell of pride warmed Dean’s chest as he slid his hands down to rest on Sam’s hips. He’d never even considered being with another guy before Sam, and now six months later he was watching gay porn while Sam was at school and taking notes on things he wanted them to try. It was kind of ridiculous, a little mind-blowing but mostly awesome. Dean choked on a gasp when his gaze landed on the screen in front of them. With the television off, he could very clearly see their reflection in the glass and it was possibly the hottest thing he’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Look at you, Sammy,” Dean nodded at the screen. “You’re so hot.” He wasn’t just saying it either; Sam really was perfect, beautiful -- everything Dean had ever wanted, now completely his for the taking. Most kids his age were awkward as fuck, but Sam was all lean muscle and long, graceful limbs. His cock was angry-red and leaking a shiny trail of pre-come from the swollen tip where it was curved up toward his navel, a gorgeous contrast against the pale smooth flesh of his flat belly.

Sam moaned unashamedly as he began to roll his hips, just a small, shallow movement that still made Dean’s voice catch in his throat. He couldn’t decide what to focus his attention on: the incredibly arousing sight of his dick sliding in and out of Sam’s clenched hole, or the reflection of the two of them in the television screen just a few feet away. There was something indescribably sexy about the fact that Sam was completely nude and Dean was still mostly clothed, just his jeans and briefs bunched around his thighs where Sam was now riding him like his life depended on it. 

“Oh God,” Sam panted. “Your cock.” 

“What about it?” Dean asked, and he knew he was kind of being an ass but he was thrilled that his proper, polite kid brother had such a dirty little mouth. Sometimes Sam just needed a bit of encouragement.

“Love how it feels in my ass,” Sam groaned. “Need you to fuck me, Dean. I need- I can’t-”

“Okay,” Dean breathed, inhaling deeply against the nape of Sam’s neck. The smell of his brother -- that perfect mix of sweat and soap that was so uniquely Sam’s -- sent a renewed rush of arousal blooming under every inch of his skin. “I got’cha, little brother. Stay with me now, all right?”

Leaning back a bit and clutching Sam’s shoulder and hip for leverage, Dean began to thrust his own hips up, meeting each of Sam’s down-strokes until a few beats later they settled into a fast and unforgiving rhythm together. Sam had gone incoherent, crying out sharply each time Dean fucked into him, his long, lean body bouncing in Dean’s lap, the bed springs squeaking obscenely beneath them. 

He groaned at the sight of Sam’s fist working frantically over his own erection, stripping over the hard, leaking flesh almost painfully rough. It reminded him of when things first started between them, under the pretense of two horny adolescents just messing around, showing each other what they liked to do when they got themselves off. That was when Dean found out that little Sammy liked it rough, that his precious baby brother loved nothing more than to push the limits, balancing right there on the edge until he was frantic, desperate, aching. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Dean reached around and caught Sam’s wrist, pulling it roughly away from his dick. Sam instinctively fought against him for a moment, but then went willingly when Dean caught his other hand and brought them both back behind his back, wordlessly commanding him to keep them there. 

“Dean, please,” Sam whimpered. “Please- I’m so close. I need to come.” 

“Come on my cock,” Dean growled. “Just my cock. I know you can.” 

Dean was panting hard, grunting with exertion as he fucked into Sam’s hole over and over again. Sam twisted around then, his breathing ragged and frenzied as he turned his head and crushed his mouth hard against Dean’s. Startled, Dean bit down hard on the inside of Sam’s lip. The sharp tang of copper fluttered across his taste buds just a split second before Sam’s body seized and jerked, his muscles clamping down vice-tight around Dean’s throbbing flesh as his climax tore through him. And that was all it took for Dean to rush headfirst toward his own orgasm, his balls drawing up tight as he unloaded into his brother’s spasming hole again and again. 

They both continued to move, the perfect rhythm they’d settled into a few moments ago now completely lost as they chased mindlessly after the pleasure still thrumming through their bodies. Sam’s movements finally stuttered to a stop and he let out such a content, happy sigh that Dean couldn’t help grinning. Sam leaned his sweat-damp head back against Dean’s shoulder and blindly reached down, catching Dean’s hand to thread their fingers together. 

Reaching up to tilt Sam’s chin toward his, Dean winced at the sight of Sam’s bruised, swollen lip. “I’m sorry about this,” he murmured as he gently slid his thumb over the sensitive flesh. “You know I’d never hurt you on purpose, right?” 

“I know, Dean,” Sam said quietly. A tiny smile now tugging at the corners of his mouth, he added, “You can make it up to me next time, yeah? I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

“Of course, Sammy,” Dean readily agreed. Maybe when it came to Sam, having the upper hand wasn’t so important after all.


End file.
